Standing Outside the Fire
by Abyss Prime
Summary: My life will be changed forever. For the second time. Join me and my sister as we have our adventure with the Autobots and with love. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey, my readers! I'm Abby and this is my first Transformers Animated story. Here is chapter 1. Plz enjoy and review. :-)**

"Kitty! You're going to miss the show if you don't hurry your ass up!" My sister, Ski, yelled up at me from the living room.

I was currently in my room reading a book. But I liked my show better and even though it was just a re-run, I still my favorite show on television.

"Coming! Give me a minute!" I shouted back at her.

"Yeah, well I can wait but time doesn't slow down!"

"Shut up. I'm right behind you." She spun around and smiled at me. "You used the 'secret passage' didn't you?" She asked knowingly. I winked and turned towards the living room to see everything was in place and ready.

"'Kay now let's get this party started!" My hyper active twin exclaimed. I merely shook my head at her antics.

Our show, for your information, is Transformers Animated. We love that show. Ski's favorite character is Jazz. He's alright. Too '80's for me. My favorite character is Ultra Magnus. I don't know why. He just appeals to me.

When our show came on it was our favorite. I forget what it's called (and I truthfully don't feel like looking). It had both Jazz and Ultra Magnus in it. When it was over we said our good nights and went to bed.

Next Morning

"Kitty! Wake up! Look where we are!" She sounded excited.

"Hey! Who's this?" A young, familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes to look at Ski. Her eyes held worry, fear, and excitement.

"This is Katlyn. If you value life, call her Kitty," my twin dead-panned. I looked over at the girl next to her. It was Sari Sumdaic.

**Please go easy on me this is my fanfic EVER. Plz review! No flames, but criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive. Abby out. Peace!**


	2. Meetings and death?

**A/N: Hey, readers! I know that last time was a short chapter and I'm sorry for that but I promise that they will be longer than a page from now on. Yeah well anyway here is chapter 2! If I make any mistakes please tell me! I want to thank those that had favorited and followed this! It means a lot! Enjoy!**

_I looked over at the girl next to her. It was Sari Sumdaic._

Kitty's POV

Why must my life never be simple? I was just at home sleeping now I'm in the middle of a freakin' war zone! Well not really, but that's beside the point!

Sari took us to Lake Erie for whatever reason and her little robot-dog took her security pass. Fuck my life. So we ran after it to try to get it back from Sparkplug. I heard sirens ahead. I shared a look Ski. We knew what was ahead and we weren't going to like it.

"Sari! Wait up!" Ski yelled.

"Sparkplug! Get back here!" I heard Sari shout to her robot-dog.

"God, I haven't run like this sense high school." I panted out.

We reached the lake, and that mutant bug thing was absorbing things while Sari was completely oblivious. Go figure. Anyway, we ran up to her as she played tug-o-war, failing to notice that Bulkhead and Bumble Bee where approaching.

"Hey little organic! Did you lose your owner bot?" Bulkhead asked. I had a face-palm moment.

Sari screamed and leaped on to Ski. Bumble Bee lit out a metallic scream of his own. I rolled my eyes.

"AHHHH! It must have some type of a defense sound!" Bumble Bee exclaimed as Sari ran off.

"No, that was you two scaring her." I snarled at them. I was a little taken back at how angry I sounded. I shook it off and ran after Sari.

I saw that her and Ski was about to be grabbed by bug so I ran even faster and knocked them out of the way… And was grabbed myself. Joy. I was lifted up high in the air. As I struggled to get free the Autobots transformed into their bi-pedal modes. I stared for a minute looking them over. Next thing I know, I'm falling through the air. I scream, but stop when warm metal incased me. I looked up to see that Prowl had caught me. When he took me somewhere away from the fighting and somewhere safe he gently put me down.

"Thank you." I managed to get out. So sue me, I'm having a fan girl moment.

He looked at me and merely nodded and then, he was gone. _I have to find my twin._ That was my first and only thought. I** had **to find her, no matter what. She was all I had left.

**Time skip Kitty's POV**

I don't know how long it's been sense Ski and I was sent here. I had lost count of the days. We had had many hardships living in a different time period, but we managed. We now have a job and an apartment. It was small, but it does its job.

We don't go into the city much. We live on the outskirts of Detroit and we're okay with that. We don't really need anything from the city and it holds some memories that we would like to forget. It had the Autobots and they're now the cities super heroes; but then again, we already know this as well. Time to go into the city. We go in every once in a while.

**Time: 10:34 a.m. Ski's POV**

"Kitty, get up!" I yell upstairs.

"Why?" She shouted back.

"Boss wants us to go into the city to pick some stuff up." I heard a groan. I sigh and start to get ready.

**In Detroit- Kitty's POV**

I sighed as Ski and I drove through Detroit to pick up machinery for his auto-repair shop. We drove through and when we turned down one street, it opened up and in that open space was the Cybertron Elite Guard ship. The ramp was just opening up to reveal Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and Sentinel Prime. I got out and ran up to Sari.

"Hey, Sari! Remember us?" I shouted as I ran up. Sari spun around and when she saw us she grinned.

"Hey!"

I looked past her to look at the Autobots. Prowl was looking at me. I smiled and waved at him. He smiled slightly, and then turned to walk up to the Guard. I looked over them. They looked the exact same as in the cartoon. I looked up at Ultra Magnus and locked eyes with him. Well for me eyes, for him optics.

I gazed at him with a small smile on my face. His faceplates remained blank. My smile fell and my demeanor change from happy fangirl to a sad and lonely girl. His faceplates showed concern when I did that.

"Jazz, activate the shield." I heard his voice say. I was instantly crushed by it even though I knew it was going to happen. Ultra Magnus looked away from me.

"Are you sure 'bout that commander? I'd kinda like to get at better look at 'em" Jazz stated moving farther down the ramp.

"No you wouldn't. Especially when they spew there slim at you and it melts through your circuitry." Sentinel said with a disgusted look as he looked over us. His optics then looked at me. I merely flipped him off. He glared at me.

"Kitty retract the claws." Ski said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Guys!" Sari cried running up to us. "You have to help me! The 'bots are stuck in the ship!"

I shared a look with Ski. It was time to break out the ninja skills!

"Yeah we'll help!" My dear hyper active twin exclaimed jumping up and fist pumping. I rolled my eyes at her antics. Again.

Long story short we used Sari's key to get aboard, Jazz had a freak attack (which was fucking hilarious), and Bumble Bee somehow managed to convince Jazz to let all of us off the ship to show him around. Ski, of course, went with Jazz and I rode on Prowl… Not that way!

"So what was that freaky light show called again?" Jazz asked as we headed for the warehouse that was going to go haywire.

"Uh, traffic lights." Bulkhead answered.

"Traffic lights. Solid."

When we pulled up us humans got off/out of our respected vehicles to look around. I stretched and looked where we were.

"Hey, Sari?" I ask.

"What Kitt?" She asked back. I blinked and smiled at the new nick name.

"What is it like to run your dad's company?"

"Well it's-"

She never got to finish because shooting sounded from the warehouse. I moved closer to Ski and Sari.

"Down!" Jazz said. The doors exploded and police 'bots poured into the open area.

"I take it back! I don't want to run my dad's company anymore!" Sari cried from where she was positioned under Bumble Bee's hand. Don't take that the wrong way either! Jazz grabbed me and my twin as he ran for cover. We hid behind some of the crates.

"Is it always like this on this planet?" Jazz asked Prowl.

"Pretty much." He stated.

"Well not for us!" Ski retorted. Prowl shot her a look and left to deal with the problem. I sighed and looked to see that the 'Bots looked pretty well situated with this problem.

"Hey, Jazz! Put us down! The others need you right now!" I said. He nodded and put us down to help. He gave Ski a look that I couldn't comprehend and then he was gone. I turned towards Ski.

"What the hell did you two talk 'bout?" I asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No."

The crates exploded sending us to the ground. As I got up I noticed several things at once. One, that Optimus was here. Two, Sari was nowhere to be seen. And three, there was a canon pointed in my face. Life's a bitch.


	3. Choices and War

**A/N: Hey readers! I know that I left it as a kinda cliffy, but I don't say sorry for it! It was on purpose! Now it iz time for ze chapta! I own nothing! I forgot to put that the last times!**

_There_ _was a canon pointed in my face. Life's a bitch._

I hate life. I really, _really _hate **my **life. There is a canon, a fucking _canon_, and nobody was there to save me and my sister.

"Kitty!" I heard Prowl shout.

The canon powered up. Ski and I had little time left it seemed. Good bye cruel world.

Then a _large_, blue vehicle came and blocked the shot. It was Ultra Magnus and, not so much, Sentinel to the rescue! Ha-ha. Defiantly NOT Sentinel. He is such a dushe.

Ultra then transformed and looked down at us. I smiled slightly and waved. His ey-er- _optics_ softened as he looked at me. I felt a tugging sensation in my chest. Ultra seemed to have it to for his _optics_ (ha! Got it right that time!) widened and he frowned, looking away. I blinked and looked away from him as well… Just in time to see Sari being run down by a Policebot. My eyes widened and I did the natural thing. I ran towards the danger to save her.

"Kitty, look out!" Jazz cried out from the sidelines. I heard them coming. I dodged with grace, flipping into the air as I did. I land near to Sari.

"Sari, run in between the crates! They can't reach you there!" I shouted. She did as she was told… Aaaannnddd the haywire Policebot turned towards me. Joy.

"Well shit. That was a fail." I mumbled to myself. I wasted little time hauling ass outta there. I climbed up a crate and leaped to the next one, the Policebot still following me.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Was what I repeatedly said as I ran across the crate tops like I was Batman. I looked to the next gap I would have to jump to see that there was no crate and just open space.

"Double shit!" I cursed. There was no way I could slow down enough to stop in time. I was totally and utterly fucked. Like I said before, and I quote, Life's a bitch. So, I jumped of the edge a good thirty feet or so. What fun I have! Not.

"Kitty!" Ski screamed. I closed my eyes and braced for impact… That never came. I was encased once again by warm metal. Only this time, whoever this hand belonged to could cover my entire body with their hand. I looked and saw that it was Ultra Magnus who had caught me. I blinked.

"I thought you didn't like humans." I stated blankly, brushing myself off.

"I don't."

"Then why save me?" I said looking him dead in the optic. He paused.

"You have a strong spark." He answered putting me down. I looked up at him, the tugging feeling coming back. I stepped back and turned to look at the others. Optimus looked at me with respect, Bumble Bee in awe, Prowl emotionless, Bulkhead looked relieved, Ratchet looked annoyed (go figure), Jazz looked a little upset, and Sentinel looked disgusted (once again: go figure). Ski looked relieved and pissed at the same time.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She roared. I winced at her volume. She then preceded to glomp me sobbing.

"You could have died." She whispered as she held me close.

"I know. But, this is a perfect lesson to learn."

"What?"

"We have to learn to let each other go. 'Cause if one of us actually _does_ die then we will be more prepared for it." I held her at arm's length, looking her in the eye. Her eyes search mine, looking for an answer. I released her and was hugged at my legs.

"Thank you." Sari said while holding me tight. I smiled gently and pried her off my legs. I locked my gaze with Ski's.

"Come on Ski. We have to go and try to find the truck to finish the job we were originally sent to do." Realization dawned on her and she tilted her head back and groaned.

"Boss is gonna fire us!" She moaned out. I sighed and nodded.

"Bye Sari, Autobots excluding Sentinel Doushebag." I said as I gazed up at them. I gave a fleeting glance to Ultra, then turned to run off, Ski not far behind.

"Hey Kit, Ski! Don't go! Please come back!" Sari said. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm sorry Sari." I whispered as I ran.

**Next Day Kitty's POV**

I was tired. It was a sleepless night for both me and Ski. I think that we might have broken her little heart.

"Hey Kitty?" Ski asked me as we walked towards where the Autobots were headquartered.

"Hmm?"

"Do-do you think that we made a mistake leaving?" She asked her voice small and unusually quiet. I looked over at her.

"I don't know."

We then walked in silence. I gazed at random buildings thinking about when the Elite Guard had to leave. I became even more depressed then I already was. Dark thoughts began to overtake my mine. An ancient consciousness pressed against mine and seized a weak control over me. I felt like I wasn't in control anymore. Panic welled up inside me. Then I heard it. I heard the _voice_. _**You cannot hide from me. No matter where you are, no matter where you hide I will find you! Those fools that you call heroes cannot save you. You are **_**mine!** Then, he was gone. I looked at Ski with a fearful expression. He was back, and he wanted us again. I had a feeling that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. It was time. We were need again. It's probably hard to imagine but, we were once mighty warriors. Proud and fierce but no longer are we warriors. We had to find the Autobots. For we was the only chance that this world had left for survival. This world was fucked.


End file.
